Spring
by Nagi
Summary: A short little HatorixAyame one-shot. Hatori's POV. ^_^ I know I suck at summaries... but please R&R!


This is a one-shot HatorixAyame fic… in Hatori's POV. ^_^ I don't own Furuba… so don't sue me -- You'll get lint, okay? That's all I have. X.o;  
  
Spring  
  
Like spring growing into summer, admiration blossoms into love. But that love, once outweighing anything else in beauty, slowly fades into something less. Imperfections start to appear - ones that had been there before but had been hidden by the cloak of love.  
  
The way your lovers hair just isn't as soft as it was before , the little wrinkles that indicated too much laughing or smiling, the way their eyes just don't shimmer the way they used to… The way their flesh started to seem less perfect. All of these imperfections… They start to surface.  
  
Sighing, I turned onto my side, blinking a few times as the blurred figure beside me became focused. Snow-white filaments scattered across the pillows and soft blankets, ebony lashes lying idle against ivory cheeks. Perfect lips kissed by Mother Nature - left blessed with an ever-vibrant light pink hue. My lover was sleeping beside me, all worries and charismatic behaviors tucked away and hidden. Anyone who didn't know him would have been tricked by the innocent face he wore while asleep. He was… in all his glory… Sohma, Ayame.  
  
Raising a hand, I slowly caressed a cheek that belonged to him, unconsciously beginning to trace his features with an extended index finger. He cooed in his half-asleep state, blossomy tiers parting as he pulled the blankets above his shoulders.  
  
"Tori-san…" he whispered as golden eyes fluttered open, cheeks flushing a sakura-pink as he placed a hand on that of mine which had come to rest on his neck.  
  
"Ohayo," I responded as I pried his fingers apart to slip mine between, my free hand gliding into the mess of hair that belonged to the golden-eyed man as I sat up. The change of position had immediately altered the appearance of the room -- of Ayame. The sunlight that had filtered into the room through the tiny window had illuminated that seemingly perfect visage, golden pools shimmering as if they were precious jewels.  
  
He buried his face into the pillow, cooing once more as I raked my fingers through his hair, the silky strands leaving my hand with a feeling of perpetual bliss. And then my hand slipped from the soft strands of snow-white onto the cool flesh of his back, sinking under the blankets to run the pads of fingers ever-so-lovingly along his spine. It was funny - the way he slept on his back… but to be expected, how else would a snake sleep?  
  
We both remained silent, he content with my soft caresses and loving gestures, I lost in my mind - paying homage to the thoughts that swam about. The silence never bothered us… I supposed it was our way of expressing our love for each other… without words. A show of respect and trust. We came to trust each other with our own thoughts, doubting the idea that one was thinking of someone else. Because… we love each other that much.  
  
Love. Our love. It was pure - born of friendship and the wanting to protect and nurture. It was about wanting to be together without basing our relationship on the thoughts or actions of others. No one would have expected it, really. I'm so calm and collected, I keep to myself and tend to be rather anti-social… while Ayame… he's the complete opposite. Opposites don't attract, that 'myth' has never really been anything more than that… It certainly wouldn't come into play with us. Ayame and I… we've been friends for the longest of times, we've always looked out for each other, we've always been there for each other. And slowly… that admiration did blossom into love…  
  
…And slowly sex wasn't just sex anymore. It was love making. We were expressing all of our love for each other in the most intimate ways possible. It's heaven…  
  
The way he whispers my name, the soft caress of his hands on my shoulders and back, the way he looks into my eyes as if he could see my soul. Two people bound by fate - locked in surreal situations and in passionate embraces. Two beings becoming one for moments that seem elongated in time. Romantic bliss.  
  
I almost cant stand to fall asleep after we find ourselves wrapped up in each others arms -- I fear of missing something. The way he looks at me with those half-lidded golden eyes, lips parted slightly as he takes those slow, life-giving breaths, beads of sweat dotting his forehead as moist strands of silky white lie motionless and strewn across his pale face. The curve of his hips; delicate and enchanting…  
  
No one else has managed to show me as much love as he has… No one but… her… And as I'm reminded just briefly of my love for Kana…. I find myself realizing…  
  
That the snow is starting to melt into spring…  
  
~Owari~  
  
How'd you all like it? ^_^;; Please comment! 


End file.
